New Super Mario Bros. 2
|genre = Plaformer |modes = Single-player, Multiplayer |ratings = ACB: General CERO: All ages DEJUS: General audience ESRB: Everyone PEGI: Three years and older USK: All ages |platforms = Nintendo 3DS |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) |nxtgame = New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) }} New Super Mario Bros. 2 (often abbreviated to NSMB2) is a game for the Nintendo 3DS, by Nintendo. It is the sequel to the 2006 Nintendo DS game New Super Mario Bros. and a follow-up to the 2009 Wii game New Super Mario Bros. Wii (which is a follow-up the 2006 game). It is the thirteenth game in the Super Mario series and the eighth in the Super Mario Bros. series. This was also the first retail game to be available as a digital download in the Nintendo Eshop. Several Mario & Luigi's voice clips are reused from New Super Mario Bros. Wii & Several Peach's voice clips are reused from the Super Mario Galaxy series. A follow-up to this game, New Super Mario Bros. U (which is a sequel to the 2009 game), was also released in 2012 for the Wii U. Story Description from the American website: "Trouble always seems to find its way to the Mushroom Kingdom! Just as Mario™ and Luigi™ go off on a coin hunt in the sky, their beloved Princess Peach™ is kidnapped by the dastardly Koopalings. The brothers have to venture through over 80 stages to rescue her, grabbing endless deluge coins across the land, water, air, ice and snow along the way." Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the previous New Super Mario Bros. games. However, New Super Mario Bros. 2 focuses on collecting Coins, with many and varied ways to collect many coins at once, such as golden items that award the player many Coins. Like New Super Mario Bros., the bottom screen displays a kind of map, showing the length of the level and where the player is. There are 9 Worlds, 6 main worlds and three special worlds. The item storage reappears too. Each world contains a random number of levels, including Ghost Houses, Fortresses and Castles. Reznors and Koopalings are found at the end of each fortress and castle, respectively. A two-player mode is available, and the second player plays as Luigi, normally through the stages alongside Mario. This mode can only be played with two Nintendo 3DS consoles and two game cards. Another mode, the Coin Rush, challenges the player to collect the most coins they can in three randomly-selected levels through three different options. The Mushroom option will choose three levels from the starter worlds and a special world, the Fire Flower option chooses three levels from the middle worlds and the Star option choose three levels from the final worlds. In other words, Mushroom is the easy difficulty choice, Fire Flower is the medium choice and Star is the hard choice. Also, Coin Rush records can be exchanged via StreetPass and challenged. Beating another player's record results in getting a Crown Coin (worth 1000 coins).http://iwataasks.nintendo.com/interviews/#/3ds/nsmb2/0/5 SpotPassing allows the player to put their total into the Worldwide Coin Total.http://newsupermariobros2.nintendo.com/play-together/ The game's overall objective is to collect a million coins. The reward for collecting 1 million coins is a new title screen featuring a Gold Mario statue.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/abej/coin/index.html Downloadable content will be available just after the launch of the game. Enemies *Amp *Baby Blooper *Banzai Bill *Banzai Bill Blaster *Big Boo *Big Cheep Cheep *Big Deep Cheep *Big Dry Bones *Big Piranha Plant *Big Thwomp *Big Venus Fire Trap *Big Whomp *Bill Blaster *Blooper *Blooper Nanny *Bob-omb *Boo *Boomerang Bro *Bone Goomba *Boulder *Bullet Bill *Buzzy Beetle *Chain Chomp *Cheep Cheep *Cheep Chomp *Climbing Koopa *Coin Coffer *Crowber *Deep Cheep *Dry Bones *Dry Piranha Plant *Firebar *Fire Bro *Flame Chomp *Fire Snake *Fishbone *Fuzzy *Gold Goomba *Goomba *Goomba Tower *Grinder *Hammer Bros *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Lakitu *Mega Fuzzy *Micro-Goomba *Para-bomb *Paragoomba *Peepa *Piranha Plant *Podoboo *Porcupuffer *Pokey *Rocket Engine *Scuttle Bug *Sledge Bro *Spike Top *Spiked Ball *Spiny *Spiny Cheep Cheep *Swooper *Thwomp *Urchin *Venus Fire Trap *Volcanic Debris *Whomp *Wiggler Characters Playable Supporting *Princess Peach *Toads Bosses Levels New Super Mario Bros. 2 has nine worlds, six of which are part of the game's story mode and three of which are secret. *'World 1' - The first world of the game is a grassland world. It has five normal levels, a secret level, a tower, a castle, and a cannon shooting to World Mushroom. *'World 2' - The second world of the game is a desert world. It has five normal levels, a ghost house, two secret levels, a tower, and a castle. *'World Mushroom' - The first secret world of the game is accessed by using the cannon in World 1. Its overworld has a holographic red mushroom motif; its levels have a mix of themes. *'World 3' - The third world of the game is a mix of a beach and a jungle. It has five normal levels, a ghost house, two secret levels, a tower, a castle, and a cannon shooting to World Flower. *'World 4' - The fourth world of the game is a snow world. It has five normal levels, a ghost house, three secret levels, a tower, and a castle. *'World Flower - The second secret world of the game is accessed by using the cannon in World 3. Its overworld has a holographic green flower motif; its levels have a mix of themes. *'World 5' - The fifth world of the game is a sky world. It has six normal levels, a ghost house, a secret level, a tower, and a castle. *'World 6' - The sixth world of the game is a volcano world. It has five normal levels, a ghost house, two secret levels, a tower, and Bowser's Castle. *'World Star' - The third secret world of the game is accessed by completing World 6 and collecting 90 Star Coins to access the courses. Its overworld has a holographic blue star motif; its levels have a mix of themes. Items and Power-Ups *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Gold Flower *Mini Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Invincibility Leaf *Star *+ Clock *! Switch *10 Gold Coin *100 Gold Coin *Gold Mushroom Trivia *The theme heard during the trailer is reused from New Super Mario Bros. Wii, albeit with being slower and a piano sound could be heard during the theme. *This is the first ''Mario'' game to feature Coin Rush mode. *This is the only New Super Mario Bros. game to be released only the Nintendo 3DS. *This is also the only New Super Mario Bros. game not to include Bowser Jr. or Broozers. *If you max up the coin counter in this game (9,999,999 Coins), instead of a Gold Mario statue, there will be a Gold Tanooki Mario statue on the title screen instead. *In each of the worlds, if you chronologically end a level in each of the respective worlds, you will unlock a secret Rainbow level. For example, in World 1, you would have to finish a level at X11, X22 in World 2, and so on. Gallery Logos new-super-mario-bros-2-prev.png|2D logo. File:Logo - New Super Mario Bros. 2.png|3D logo. Screenshots screen1.png|An early screenshot of New Super Mario Bros. 2. screen2.png|An early screenshot displaying the new Gold Mario power-up. screen3.png|Screenshot displaying golden enemies. screen4.png|A jungle level with Scuttlebugs and climbable webs. File:Reznor Battle - E3 2012 Demo - New Super Mario Bros. 2.png|Reznor. File:Gaming new super mario bros 2 14.jpg File:387px-Koopalings-NSMB2.png|The Koopalings. Nsnb2bigboo-300x134.png 326px-Dry Piranha Plant.png ReznorNSMB2.png NSMB2 TheWalkingDeadGoomba 2.jpg 480px-NSMB2 Paratroopa.jpg Videos New Super Mario Bros 2 Trailer New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Credits New Super Mario Bros. 2 Action Trailer New Super Mario Bros. 2 Trailer July 25 New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Mega New Mario Trailer New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Board the Golden Airship New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Attack of the Fuzzies New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Warp Cannon New Super Mario Bros. 2 - Rainbow Level New Super Mario Bros 2 Video Review New Super Mario Bros. 2 Coin Rush Trailer New Super Mario Bros 2. - Cannon Compilation - Gameplay New Super Mario Bros. 2 - 3DS Gameplay - E3 2012 Nintendo 3DS - Iwata Talks Super Mario Bros. 2 - E3 2012 New Super Mario Bros 2 World 1. 2 - 100% Walkthrough - Intro & World 1 (All Star Coins & Secret Exits) New Super Mario Bros. 2 - 100% Walkthrough - World 2 (All Star Coins & Secret Exits) New Super Mario Bros 2 World 3. 2 - 100% Walkthrough - World 3 (All Star Coins & Secret Exits) References da:New Super Mario Bros. 2 de:New Super Mario Bros. 2 es:New Super Mario Bros. 2 fi:New Super Mario Bros. 2 fr:New Super Mario Bros. 2 it:New Super Mario Bros. 2 nl:New Super Mario Bros. 2 no:New Super Mario Bros. 2 pl:New Super Mario Bros. 2 pt-br:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Super Mario series Category:2012 games Category:New Super Mario Bros. 2